ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
LarryBoy: A VeggieTales Movie
LarryBoy: A VeggieTales Movie, or simply LarryBoy, is an upcoming 2020 American 3D computer-animated Christian superhero action family comedy film directed by Tim Hodge and Tom Bancroft, produced by Dreamworks Animation, Universal Animation Studios, and Big Idea Entertainment, and distributed by Universal Pictures. This film is based on the VeggieTales series and the LarryBoy films. The film explains the origins of LarryBoy, a cucumber dealing with criticism while trying to make a name for himself as a superhero. It features the voices of Mike Nawrocki, Phil Vischer, Tara Strong, Jim Poole, Tress MacNeille, Rob Paulsen, Dustin Hoffman, and Willem Dafoe. The film includes songs performed by Nicole C. Mullen, Frou Frou, Skillet, TobyMac, Lecrae, and Mandisa. It is rated PG and serves as the first theatrical feature-length LarryBoy film in the franchise. It was followed by a sequel, LarryBoy Unleashed. It will be released in theaters on June 7, 2020. Plot The film begins in the city of Bumblyburg during the night as a mysterious figure is standing on top of a building until he notices infamous crook Motato and his group of robbers who are running away from the cops. He follows the criminals to a dark alley. Introducing himself as LarryBoy, he successfully catches the thieves just before the cops arrive on the scene. Officer Scooter Carrot barely catches a glimpse of the hero before he disappears into the night. The next day, as various citizens discuss LarryBoy's methods and the city's crime rate, resident billionaire Larry the Cucumber is having lunch at Burger Bell with Mr. Lunt and Pa Grape, the latter of which is taking a day off from the Bumblyburg Fire Department. Larry hears that his butler Alfred Asparagus is waiting outside for him and rushes to his limousine. He reads a newspaper article about LarryBoy and worries about what the city thinks of him fighting crime. Sometime later at the Larry Manor, Larry is surprised when he gets a phone call from retired superhero Bok Choy. He praises Larry for trying to defend Bumblyburg and offers to help him achieve greatness as a superhero. Larry accepts the offer and thanks Bok Choy for the endorsement. One night, shortly after Larry leaves town to meet with his new mentor, the same criminals he caught a couple of weeks ago are broken out of prison, despite the cops' best efforts to stop them. The criminals are introduced to Awful Alvin, a mad scientist responsible for the breakout. He explains his plan to conquer Bumblyburg and recruits them to join his personal army in exchange for running rampant in the streets. Larry meets with Bok Choy outside of Bumblyburg and shows him his custom-made superhero outfit while explaining the meaning behind the plungers. His tutor is confused by this, but decides to help him regardless. After training for a few months, Larry returns home to find the city in chaos. Alfred introduces him to a new hideout and a special vehicle built underneath the Larry Manor. He explains that Awful Alvin seized control of Bumblyburg when his new partners hospitalized the mayor. LarryBoy sees this as an opportunity to prove himself to his doubters. That evening, he takes his new car, the LarryMobile, out for a test drive as Alfred instructs him from the LarryCave. He sees some of Awful Alvin's cronies capturing Petunia Rhubarb and defeats them with ease before the cops arrive. As people everywhere talk about the superhero’s return, Awful Alvin decides to make a back-up plan before LarryBoy can get the better of him. Alfred recommends an alliance with the police to save Bumblyburg from Awful Alvin’s clutches. LarryBoy refuses, wanting to prove himself to his doubters, but his butler tells him to at least consider. Meanwhile, Awful Alvin prepares to unleash payback on LarryBoy for getting involved in his personal business. One night, LarryBoy goes out on patrol and comes face to face with Awful Alvin and his inanimate sidekick Lampy. Alvin gives LarryBoy a chance to work with him, saying that they’re not so different from each other. LarryBoy denies the offer, and Alvin responds by ordering his army to attack him. They leave him laying before the cops eventually spot him and take him to the LarryMobile. He reluctantly thanks them before leaving. The next day, Larry and Alfred go to the hospital to visit Petunia Rhubarb and a recovering Mayor Blueberry, whose words remind Larry why he wanted to fight crime in the first place. Feeling motivated, Larry promises her that the city will be in better shape soon. He suits up and races to the police station to form an alliance with the cops, just as Alfred suggested. Their partnership leads to less crime in the city, much to Alvin‘s fury. Sometime afterwards, Alvin turns Lampy into a dangerous weapon and creates an army of robots. Accompanied by Petunia, Mayor Blueberry and Bok Choy, LarryBoy leads the police force in a fight against the new machines. LarryBoy gets into a one-on-one battle with Awful Alvin, declaring himself as a hero and ultimately ending the lunatic’s reign of terror towards at the city. With Awful Alvin and his allies arrested, the citizens begin to show more appreciation towards LarryBoy. Mayor Blueberry awards him with the key to the city and Scooter creates the Larry-Signal as a way of contacting him. Bok Choy even announces plans for a superhero class at the Bumblyburg Community College and invites LarryBoy to join when it’s ready. The plunger-headed hero continues fighting crime in Bumblyburg while gaining more recognition. One night, as the Larry-Signal lights up the night sky, LarryBoy heads down to the police station in the LarryMobile. Scooter states that something from outer space landed somewhere in Bumblyburg and that he should go check it out. Without hesitation, LarryBoy jumps into his car and speeds down the road. In a mid-credits scene, all of the criminals are locked up in the Bumblyburg Prison, especially Awful Alvin and Motato, who are in their separate cells arguing with each other. Voice Cast Major characters * Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucumber/LarryBoy, a quadrillionaire superhero and the main protagonist. * Phil Vischer as Alfred (Archibald Asparagus), LarryBoy's butler and best friend. * Tara Strong as Petunia Rhubarb, a TV news reporter. * Dustin Hoffman as Bok Choy, a retired superhero who trains LarryBoy. * Willem Dafoe as Awful Alvin the Onion, a mad scientist and the main antagonist. * Rob Paulsen as Motato, Awful Alvin's sidekick and the secondary antagonist. * Jim Poole as Officer Scooter Carrot, a police officer who appreciates LarryBoy’s efforts. * Tress MacNeille as Mayor Blueberry, the mayor of Bumblyburg. Minor characters * Mike Nawrocki - Jerry Gourd, Jean-Claude, Additional Voices * Phil Vischer - Bob the Tomato, Jimmy Gourd, Philippe, Pa Grape, Mr. Lunt, Mr. Nezzer, Additional Voices * Phil LaMarr - Cucumber Police Officer #1, Prisoner #3, Additional Voices * Khary Payton - Tomato Police Officer #1, Additional Voices * Tara Strong - Prisoner #2, Additional Voices * Tress MacNeille - Mayor Blueberry, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Mom Asparagus, Additional Voices * Steven Blum - Policeman #2 * Patrick Seitz - Samuel Squash * Roger Craig Smith - Chris Radishfield * Karen Strasman - Poison Pineapple * Johnny Yong Bosch - Zero Tomabot * Caitlin Glass - Cammy Cucumber * Wally Wingert - Policeman #1 * Rob Paulsen - Bacon Bill, Ichabeezer, Dad Asparagus, Mr. Vandrahosenhegamerr, Additional Voices * Tim Hodge - Khalil the Caterpillar, Officer Olaf, Additional Voices * Shari Belgeau - Vicky Cucumber, Additional Voices * Maurice LaMarche - Chief Croswell * Dee Bradley Baker - Herbert, Wally, Mr. Mahoney, Additional Voices * Michelle Ruff - Crimson Veggie * Cindy Robinson - Queen Banaryl * Josh Gad - Marty the Radish * Josh Keaton - Prisoner #1, Additional Voices * Adam McArthur - Chad the Radish Production Development Coming soon! Writing Coming soon! Storyboards Coming soon! Design Coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Voice recording Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Sound Coming soon! Music Release Coming soon! Marketing Coming soon! Home media Coming soon! Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical reception Coming soon! Video Game Prior to the film's release, Universal announced that there will be a video game adaption based on the film. Credits Notes/Trivia * The film was created to thank many VeggieTales and LarryBoy fans who requested it. * Because the film serves as an origin story, its events begin less than two years prior to the events of LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space, and therefore also takes place before any of the other LarryBoy episodes. As a result, Jimmy and Jerry still work at the Bumblyburg Science Lab, the Larry Manor and the LarryMobile have the same designs they had in the aforementioned episode, and the LarryMobile doesn't do much yet. * The movie includes elements from LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures, such as Awful Alvin being the main antagonist and Bob being the editor in chief of the Daily Bumble. Some characters from the show even make appearances in the background if you look closely enough. * The episode LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows hinted that LarryBoy and Awful Alvin knew each other beforehand. This film reveals their history. * The criminals who appeared at the beginning of the film were Motato and his radish army. It is revealed that they were just starting out in a life of crime. Later, they join forces with Awful Alvin. * The writers considered creating a new villain, but decided to use Awful Alvin instead due to fan support. * At one point in the film, Awful Alvin does his Villainous Dance of Villainy. * There are moments in the film where LarryBoy battles against tornadoes and parking violations as a reference to his character bio on the original LarryBoy website. * When Scooter tells LarryBoy that something came from outer space, it begins the events of LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space. * In one scene, LarryBoy’s phone number is featured on a poster for anyone who wants to contact him during the day. This could explain why Mayor Blueberry assumed that Larry could contact LarryBoy in LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed. * The film takes inspiration from a few Batman films while also trying to be its own thing. * The film uses the original designs for the VeggieTales characters. ** This is the first time in VeggieTales history since Beauty and the Beet ''that the original designs for the ''VeggieTales characters were used. * The key to the city would be seen at the LarryCave in LarryBoy and the Bad Apple. * The film teaches a lesson in dealing with criticism, which is something that other fictional superheroes tend to deal with. * LarryBoy uses a lot more gadgets in this film, such as bubblegum blowers and smoke bombs. * This film was released to celebrate the anniversary of LarryBoy's first appearance in Dave and the Giant Pickle. On a related note, LarryBoy's backstory is a reference to that very episode--he states that he didn't feel special as a kid--as well as an old interview written by Mike Nappa, who would later write the book LarryBoy and the Quitter Critter Quad Squad. * The first half of LarryBoy’s opening speech from Dave and the Giant Pickle is heard during the beginning of the film while the second half is heard near the end. * This movie marks the very first time LarryBoy's beginnings were mentioned. * The original LarryBoy theme song returns in this movie, as well as in the trailers. * DreamWorks Animation and Technicolor India provided CGI animation for the film, using the original character designs from VeggieTales and its 2D animated spin-off LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures, while Toon City Animation provided 2D hand-drawn animation for the dream sequences and the flashback sequences. * During the credits, there are pictures based on some of LarryBoy’s adventures that took place after the events of the film. * The official DVD release includes an animated short explaining how Larry got a job as a janitor at the Daily Bumble. * An anthology called Beneath the Plungers was featured on the film's DVD release. It involves LarryBoy and Alfred sharing stories in the LarryCave about mysteries unknown to fans (villain origins, other superheroes, etc.). * The songs "Hero" and "Feel Invincible" by Skillet were used to promote the movie's release. * The DVD includes commentary by LarryBoy (Mike Nawrocki) and Alfred (Phil Vischer). * Khalil the Caterpillar and Pa Grape both made cameo appearances in the movie respectively. * To celebrate the release of the film, the original LarryBoy website was brought back and given a major reboot, complete with character bios, new games, soundtracks and more. * A video game known as LarryBoy: A VeggieTales Game was released a few weeks after the movie. It was based on the events of the film and is the second LarryBoy video game to be released, with the first one being LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (based on the episode). * Voice Actors who work on Capcom products, such as Patrick Seitz, Caitlin Glass, Michelle Ruff, Johnny Yong Bosch, Roger Craig Smith and others, provide their voices in the film. ** In fact, as a reference, the might between Awful Alvin and LarryBoy is similar to how Ryu fought against M. Bison. * Petunia Rhubarb, who is the news reporter for Bumblyburg, is voiced by Tara Strong in this film. She was previously voiced by Cydney Trent from 2005-2014 and Tress MacNeille from 2014-2017. * This is the first VeggieTales movie to be rated PG. * A soundtrack and a novelization were released to promote the movie. * This is the second VeggieTales movie to be distributed by Universal Pictures, with the first one being The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie. Gallery Category:VeggieTales Category:Movies Category:Larryboy Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Computer-animated Category:PG Category:Films Category:Superhero movie Category:Comedy Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Animated Films Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Animated movies Category:Flash Animation Category:CGI-animated Category:2D animation Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:Superhero films Category:Family films Category:PG-Rated films Category:Nephelodeon's ideas Category:3D animation